


The Unknown Stalker (Yandere X Female Reader)

by AlphaExPrototype



Series: Crazy Yanderes [1]
Category: Original Work, Yandere Simulator (Video Game), yandere - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Death, F/M, Female Ejaculation, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Sex, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Mind Rape, Multiple Orgasms, Mutilation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Rape, Sex, Stalker, Stalking, Teasing, Torture, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Teasing, Yandere, anal rape, blowjob, extreme violence, forced blowjob, male ejaculation, male yandere, nipple sucking, passionate kissing, semen overflowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaExPrototype/pseuds/AlphaExPrototype
Summary: Living a normal life, (Y/N) is popular girl around her high school. (Y/N)'s beauty, intelligence and kindness has everyone swooning all over her. But there's one boy who's different, he wants you bad and will do whatever it takes to get you. The stalker is into you, and he'll cherish every bit of you and your body until the end of time.Will you escape him?Or fall?(Will include lemon/smut. Will include violence)





	1. Just A Normal Day

-Introduction-

Hi there, if anyone is actually reading my stories. This is my first time making a Male Yandere X Female Reader story, so expect some bad writing from an amateur writer. Although this isn't the first story I posted.

Anyways the story will be quite gory and with a heck ton of mature content, if this isn't your type of tea, then you shouldn't be reading this.

•Your name is (Y/N), a young adult at the age of 17.

•You're single and have never been on a relationship.

•The boys find you attractive with your beauty and intelligence, though you're too shy to interact with anyone besides your two best friends.

•You live in an apartment by yourself, since your parents died in a car crash years ago.

•You work at a local maid café as a waitress.

•The names of your two best friends are Itsuki and Hisashi. (Both of them are boys)

•You're a 6th Year student (School is based off Irish secondary school/high school, sorry if it's confusing.)

Notes:

(Y/N) Your name.

(H/C) Hair colour.

(E/C) Eye colour.

(L/N) Last name.

(F/N) First name.

Now that's out of the way, enjoy the story.

**—Chapter 1: Just A Normal Day—**

Today was Sunday, it was just any normal day at work in the local cafe that you served as a waitress. Well that's what you thought, until a certain figure stood outside the cafe, watching.... you.

The figure was a dark haired boy with crimson eyes staring at you from a distance outside the cafe's large window. He took out his Polaroidcamera and began taking photos of you. Once the picture came out crystal clear, he slid his finger creepily all over your body from the photo. The stalker kicked his chops and wore a huge grin on his face. "This photo will do nice in my collection of you, (Y/N)....." The Stalker's mouth drooled at picture as he stared at your hourglass body and especially at your huge 'assets.'

"One day... One day, you'll be mine (Y/N)."

Although you were too busy serving the customers to notice that a creeper had taken pictures of you, before vanishing in plain sight. You felt a awkward chill as if someone was watching you. You gazed around the surroundings and noticed nothing but the usual. "Huh? Must be wind, I guess." That's what you thought.

At the end of the day you started walking back home, although it was already night and the streets were near pitch black, you continued your way. That was until you heard footsteps behind you... You quickly turned around to see no one at the back at all, the streets are empty so no one should be here at all!

You heart started to race and you walked at a faster pace, the footsteps still followed you and it got louder and louder. In a moments notice you turned around and an dark figure grabbed you on the shoulders.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BOO!" A loud voice spooked you causing you to scream in horror.

"KYAAAAA!" You began unloading everything you had inside your handbag and threw everything at the mysterious figure, ranging from lipstick to hairbrush but never your phone and wallet.

"Ow! Ow! H-hey (Y/N)! Ouccch! Stop that!" You slowly opened your eyes to see that the person you've pelted with accessories was none other than Itsuki.

"I-Itsuki!!! Oh my god, I am so sorry!" You bowed and apologized nonstop, but he stops you any further. He picks up all of the stuff you bombarded him with and handed them back to you.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I just thought it'd be hilarious to jump scare, but alas! I paid the price for it." Itsuki lets out a small cute chuckle as he rubbed his messy, red hair in embarrassment.

"BAKA! I nearly mistook you for a creepy stalker, I was ready to beat you up with my handbag at the moment!" You crossed your arms with your face turned the other way, letting out a 'hmph!' Eventually Itsuki laughed at your priceless reaction.

"Sure~ you were. But to me, it seemed like you were cowering in fear." With that comment, you playfully punched him in the shoulder. Although it just tickled him.

"How bout I walk you back to your apartment, (Y/N)?" He offered his stretched out hand with a smile, in addition you nodded in agreement and wrapped your arms around his right arm as he escorted you.

But in truth, the first footsteps you heard earlier weren't Itsuki's, but it was from someone else. It was actually the stalker in the first place, closing in on you. Luckily Itsuki was heading back to his apartment as well, and saw you on the way. Making the stalker back off.... For now at least, but he'll back. Always...


	2. I Got My Eye On You!

You were walking back to your apartment this night, while being escorted by one-half of your best buddies, Itsuki. The dark and empty street sent shivers on your spine, making you hug Itsuki's arm with your arms into your chest tighter, this action made him blush as he could feel your 'softness.' But you were scared, and he was the only one right now who could protect you. You felt safe just by being near Itsuki, the red haired boy who stood 6 feet and 5 inches tall. A young lad who happens to be part of a boxing club, meaning that he's a force to be reckoned with. But deep down inside, Itsuki himself is nothing more than a gentle giant, your humongous teddy bear in other words.

Although he made you feel short, but that doesn't mean you're a midget. As you happen to be the tallest female in your year, standing at 5 feet and 11 inches tall. You are the best at (favorite sport), and that no one has come close to overthrowing you.

"So (Y/N). How was work today?" Itsuki asks while the two of you, continued to walk.

"Eh... It's exhausting as usual." You shrugged your shoulders.

"How so?" Itsuki asks.

"The male customers at the cafe always ask me to serve them, even if there's like 6 free maids ready to serve! Like why me exactly?" You asked confused.

He laughed at your cluelessness, in which it was very obvious to everybody except for you. "Well the reason for that (Y/N), it's because you're an attractive, cute girl that many people would KILL for. I mean haven't you noticed the majority of the boys flirting at you, everyday in school?" _Hmm... Am I really that beautiful?_ To you, it didn't seem that way, but to everyone else, it did.

"Sorry, I didn't notice the boys from the our class and other years flirting with me. I tend to just shy away from them and run towards you and Hisashi. But is there anything else, that makes them fall for me?" You asked Itsuki as he taps his chin, while thinking of an answer.

"Hmmm~ Well I do tend to think that, it's because you're smart, fit. Maybe your shyness, making you look cute and as well as your kindness." Itsuki puts up a smirk on his face for some reason before finally speaking. "Or maaaaybe! The guys are just fond of your fat, juicy breasts and large, round ass!" Itsuki jokingly complimented your body.

Hearing those last few comments made you blush madly, painting your entire face bright red! You looked up, only to see him winking at you. You let go off his right arm and delivered a powerful slap to his cheek, leaving a big red mark of your hand. You knew that a teaser like Itsuki would say something like those, eventually you would playfully hit him. But you've never heard him say something so _dirty_ before.

Itsuki rubbing his left cheek, the place where you landed a point black slap, groaning in pain. "Ack! Yep! I deserved that."

"Of course you do, you idiot! You don't say those thing to a lady." You placed your hands on your hips while speaking in a sassy tone towards Itsuki. Even though you hit him, Itsuki laughed it off and so did you. Soon, you had reached outside your apartment's front door.

"Well it was nice walking you home, besides the harm and all." Itsuki added. You smiled back at him and hugged him, pressing your mounds against him, making Itsuki blush without you seeing it. "Thank you Itsuki, I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow morning?"

"Y-yeah! Of course... I'll see you tomorrow (Y/N). Goodnight!" Without a moments notice he left, vanishing in the darkness.

Alright! Now that you're back home, you unlocked the door and entered, although the atmosphere is depressing due to remembering that your parents had died and left you all alone in this very apartment. You breathe in and let out a sigh of tirelessness, full of emptiness. But at the corner of your eye, you saw a mailed envelope containing your name from an unknown sender.

Grabbing the nearest scissors, you opened the brown envelope and inside it, contained a note for you. "Dear my sweet (Y/N). I love the way you sway your wide hips that'll support our future child, the way your breasts bounced with every step. Making me wonder what your milk would taste like..." You we're starting to get creeped out, especially at the last sentence that's written in blood. "I ESPECIALLY LOVE YOU, (Y/N)! AND ILL BE WATCHING OVER YOU. From your future husband ❤️"

Your heart pumped faster than ever, feeling nervous on who would send such a disgusting prank on you. On the other hand, your mind thought it was just another boy from your school flirting, in a disrespectful way. You instinctively tore the 'love letter,' apart and thew it on the bin.

It was nearly midnight and you need to sleep, or else you'll be late for school tomorrow morning!

*****

"Heeheeehe~! Oh my sweet little (Y/N)! You look even more cuter when you're afraid! But don't you worry, we'll be having lots of fun together soon!" Your vicious stalker enjoyed the view earlier this night, when you cowered in fear. Especially when he saw your recent reaction to the letter he sent you. The Stalker releases a maniacal laughter as he watches you from a CCTV he had secretly planted on the ceiling of your bedroom, many more are hidden all over the apartment. Although this is creepy, but you won't notice him watching over you. The Stalker unzips his pants, including that he took off his underwear as he zooms in your body, while you began to slowly change into your pyjamas. Taking as much sweet time as you can without noticing that he's been enjoying every moment of the second.

"De-li-fucking-cious, body you got there girl!" The stalker is now all riled up on seeing your juicy, fit body. His eyes gazed upon your flat, well toned stomach, but in actuality it was your large breasts that he stared at the most. "Ah! Aaah~! (Y/N)!" His eyes nearly popping out as he began howling like a wild wolf on a full moon, screaming in ecstasy as he relieves himself. Taking his time to catch his breath, he cleaned the mess he had created with some wipes, before finally going back to his monitor to watch you sleep.

" _You're going to be mine someday (Y/N), just you waiiit~_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment on what you think of the story so far.
> 
> Sorry if it's descriptively creepy 😭


	3. So It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re enjoying this so far, leave a kudos. Comment if you have anything on your mind.

" _No, no, no! Please stop! I don't want to do this!_ " You begged for mercy but the mysterious figure ignored your pleas. He unzipped his pants and tried to make his way inside you, as he spreads your legs apart! Tears coming out of your eyes as his 'thing,' got closer and closer until you woke up panicking, sweating and panting from the nightmare you've experienced.

* ** _BzZzZzZzZzZztttt!!!_** *

You turned to your right and saw you alarm clock buzzing like a honey bee, eyes widening at the sight of the time. "Oh no! It's 8:15 am! I need to get ready quick!" Time is precious, since class starts at 9:00 am, but it'll take you about 30 minutes to walk all the way to school. Quickly making buttered toast, after you changed into your T-shirt and skirt, as you ate the bread on the way, until meeting up with Itsuki and Hisashi on the way.

"Itsuki-kun! Hisashi-kun!" You shouted their names, as you were behind them.

"Oh good morning (Y/N)." Both Hisashi and Itsuki greeted you back in union, with a smile on their face. Although Hisashi's face was a wreck!

"Oh my Hisashi! Have you been staying up late again?" You asked him with worry, while caressing his short black hair. At least you are able to gently play with his hair as he only stood 6 feet and 2 inches tall.

"Ahah...ha.. yeah, I've been watching a lot of horror movies lately last night." Hisashi explains his fatigue expression on his face.

"No wonder you've got bags under your eye bags! You'll get sick." Although his blue eyes looked calm, like the oceans' gray waves.

"Sorry (Y/N)." He said in a scruffy tone.

"If you keep this up Hisashi, I might just have to nurse you back at my place until you get better!" You explained, since you worry about his physical health.

"I- Uh... I-I wouldn't mind that t-to be honest." Right now, Hisashi is picturing you in a nurse's outfit, taking care of him like a sick patient. At those thoughts made his face flushed.

"Hey (Y/N)! What about me? Will you babysit me until I get better too?" Itsuki asks with puppy eyes, making him appear cuter than he should be!

"Fine~! I'll include you too, Itsuki. But you have to pay your hospital bills if you want me to heal you." This made Itsuki hold his heart, as if he were struck by a sharp object.

***During School***

During the math test Hisashi fell asleep while snoring like a baby, earning him a big fat 'F.' On the other hand, Itsuki scores and average of B's like usual, you gave him two big thumbs up for his sweet grades, making him happy. Once again, you scored a perfect one hundred percent on today's math test, as a matter of fact at this point, no ones even surprised that you're always scoring well. The boys all crowed you at break, asking you to sit with them but Itsuki would use his strength to pull you out of the crowd.

Physical Education was up next and your class are about to start sprinting at the track field. You wore a slim fit shirt, showing your fine body shape as well as some tight black shorts.

but over the distance, you noticed a boy far away wearing a grey hoodie with his phone out. It felt like as if he was....Starting at you, deep into your soul. You couldn't make out his face, but the lap had started. With swift agility, you flew threw the entire course, earning a first place. You went off the track to grab a bottle of water, then all the sudden you let out a loud yelp, from the feeling of having your butt slapped hard. You turned around to see it was Araki, one of the boys who wouldn't stop hitting on you. The brunette winked at you before leaving, although the stalker over the distance noticed this and he gritted his teeth and fury fueled him. "You'll pay for touching my precious (Y/N)!"

Itsuki came along to see what the commotion was all about, "(Y/N)! Are you alright? I heard your squeaky scream."

You rubbed your butt from the immense pain that you felt from the smack. "N-no! Araki surprisingly slapped my ass, without consent!" This annoyed Itsuki, as he raised up his sleeves and rolled his shoulders. "You want me to beat his ass?" Itsuki asked with a menacing tone in his voice, like a JoJo character.

Although as much as you wanted Araki's rear handed by a built man like Itsuki, you'd hate to see him get punished by the principal. Stretching arms wide, you stopped him. "It's not worth it Itsuki, I believe karma will punish him." You smiled at him.

Itsuki hated the idea of letting the type of people like Araki go, but he had to think smarter and took a deep breath. "Y-yeah! You're right (Y/N), lets just hope he trips over and make his ugly face even uglier!" The imagination popped up in your head and you released a beautiful and yet contagious laughter, causing Itsuki to join in.

After laughing so hard, you asked Itsuki where Hisashi was, and he replied with a shrug. "He's probably sleeping somewhere, maybe near the trees at the courtyard." Itsuki suggests.

*At the boys toilet*

"Man! Her ass felt so~ soft! I'd wish I had girl like (Y/N)." Araki takes a loo as he thinks about you, although what happens next is surprising. As Araki pees into the urinal a shard sound slices through the air, in surprise Araki was suddenly spewing out gallons of blood instead of urine. A maniacal laughter could be heard behind Araki as he turned around, it was none other than the (Y/N)'s stalker. The Stalker had chopped Araki's penis off with a sharp switchblade causing him to cry in agony, bleeding all over the bathroom's floor.

"Uaaagh! Aaah!" Araki tried to flee away, but the stalker didn't do anything as Araki's panicking caused him to slip on his own blood, making his head fall into the sink. Cracking his skull, killing Araki in an instant.

_Whoever hurts my (Y/N) or flirts with her. Will experience death before their eyes_. "She is MINE! Mine alone."


	4. Life is Weird

Recently an announcement has been made by the school principal to evacuate the school premises as the police suddenly arrived to investigate a crime scene. You wondered on what had happened to make the police appear at your school, and thus the principal announced the passing of a young male student, named 'Araki.' Since the school closed down for today, Itsuki offered to walk you, back to your apartment without Hisashi as he's nowhere to be seen.

You disliked Araki's actions but have never wished a person to die, you felt ashamed for laughing earlier at him with Itsuki about the karma that he'll be getting. But you wondered, who on earth would kill Araki? Unless... You turned your attention to Itsuki.

 _No! There's no way he'd kill anyone, let alone hurt them to near death._ That's what you thought. But who could it be?

"(Y/N)! Itsuki!" You turned around along with Itsuki to see a tired and panting Hisashi as he catches his breath.

"Sweet Jeysusz, Hisashi! Where've you been?" Itsuki asks, with concern.

"I was sleeping on the yard, then all the sudden I heard those loud sirens and the principal screaming to evacuate the vicinity. What was that all about?" Hisashi scratches his head in confusion.

"Someone had killed Araki at the toilet, I heard that his dick was cut off before cracking his skull." Itsuki explains to Hisashi, who shrugged in disgust, of what he'd just heard.

"Yeouch! Sounds like an episode from 1000 dumb ways to die. Except it's staring Araki!" Hisashi compared it to one of those dumb TV shows, making the three of us laugh in harmony at such a stupid conversation. Although I felt awful at laughing at Araki with this somewhat comedic conversation as we walked together back to our places.

Earlier at school, you remembered the most awkward feeling you've felt, that you had to share it with Hisashi and Itsuki. "Hey guys, this morning in P.E, I saw this weird hooded boy from a distance watching me, I also think that he was recording me with his phone too. He definitely gave me a creepy grin when I saw him!"

"Really!? I'll beat his sorry ass when I find him, just give me the details and I'll take care of him!" Itsuki cracks his knuckles as he's irritated, at who've not been filming me.

"I-I would help t-too.... But I'm no good at fighting." Hisashi agrees with Itsuki, but was ashamed that he's useless in combat.

You've experienced training with Hisashi before, he's not athletic and he's much more of a 'couch potato.' There was that one time that you managed to beat Hisashi at an arm wrestling and pretty much, any type of sports. Although Hisashi is the best when it came to video games, that's where he's unbeatable at.

"Thanks guys, but I can't say much about the creep's description. He was too far away for me to see him, especially with his hood up, clouding his identity.But I think he had red eyes that glowed dangerously." You did your best at providing information.

"(Y/N) I'm worried for you. What if that creep was the one that murdered Araki. What if his next target happens to be you?" Itsuki spoke to you, with sadness in his face. You could see that he's very worried about you.

"Don't worry too much about it Itsuki-kun. I'll be a-okay!" You gave him a thumbs up, as well a fake smile just to make Itsuki's worry disappear. Deep down you're actually scared and worried that you might be next. Now the trio continued to walk together back home.

Hisashi stretches his arms upwards, while releasing a long yawn. "Well this is the part we go our separate ways, my house is right around the corner." Hisashi took a right turn, Itsuki and you waved goodbye to him. Soon Itsuki had escorted you to your apartment and you were a your front door.

"Well this is it, I guess I'll see you tomorrow? That is IF the school is opened." Itsuki took your key and opened the door for you.

"If the school's closed we should go out together!"

"That's great, and uhh... (Y/N), please be careful. I don't want to lose you." His voice sounding brittle, as he worried for your safety. Not to mention that his facial expression showed how he's currently feeling, seeing this you gave Itsuki a sweet caring hug which made him gasp. You look up to the tall red haired boy who is blushing from the hug.

"I'll be fine Itsuki-kun! Please. Trust me."

"O-okay (Y/N). Take care and goodbye." Just before Itsuki left, you grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his cheek, making Itsuki's eyes widened in delight and blushed even madder.

"I- Uh... I'll be going now!" Without a moment, Itsuki made haste and left you at your apartment. Although you couldn't understand why he left in such a hurry with his face all red.

*****

I ran as fast as I can after (Y/N) kissed me on the cheek. My breath is all ragged up after that, I didn't expect her to be that caring. "Okay. Calm down Itsuki. Calm down." I took some breathing exercises to relax myself before finally thinking. _So why? Why is my heart beating so fast whenever she shows affection to me? Is there something special with (Y/N) that I'm fond of? Why am I so worried about her than I should be?_

It took me a couple of moments before finally realizing, my mouth was agape wide open in shock. "Oh my gods... I think _I'm in love_ with (Y/N)!" I shouted out loud in surprise.

Thus Itsuki's feelings have been revealed, knowing why he felt so uncomfortable and why he kept blushing whenever (Y/N) shows affection. But little did he know, someone was watching him from a distance. The Stalker had heard everything, "Hmmm~ So! You love (Y/N)? Too bad I can't share her with you Itsuki, so I'll just have to **KILL** you soon!" The Stalker who is hidden in the shadows backed off, thinking of a plan how to get rid off Itsuki, while he laughed like an evil genius with his red eyes glowing.


	5. A Plan For The Day

_"(Y/N).... Please, go on without me..." A dying Itsuki lays on the wall, bleeding heavily. "No! I can't leave you here. Please Itsuki, I need you!" You pleaded with tears coming out. Itsuki looks at you one last time with a smile as he speaks his last words, "I... love... you...(Y/N)..." Your heart dropped at those words. "I-It-suki-kun... please don't die!" You cried. But in response, Itsuki lay motionless without even blinking. Itsuki had finally died and you cried harder, until you heard a laughter from a distance. "Oh~ (Y/N)! You're finally mine. You and I will make love like there's no tomorrow!"_

It was the hooded boy that you saw filming you during P.E and he's closing in on you, scared and unable to move he lunges forward to pin you. Until...

* ** _Grrrr-riiiing!!!_** *

You woke up from that horrible dream sweating harder than the last one, you looked to your right to see your phone had received a message. The message stated that school would not be opened today, meaning you're free for the day which made you joyful of that thought. Although you had no plans today, you remembered that conversation you and Itsuki talked about going out for today, if the school is closed which you happily agreed if that were to happen.

Anyways, you felt your heart beating fast at the thought of Itsuki dying in your dream. Was it a sign that he's next? Is that grey hooded murder going to kill your best friend? The ideas clouded your mind, scaring you that you'd lose Itsuki. "Why am I feeling this way for Itsuki?" You clenched your hand near to your chest.

While Itsuki was in your mind, you decided to use your phone and text him to see if he wanted to go out with you today.

***At Itsuki's place***

* ** _DING!_** *

I looked at my phone to see that I had received a message from (Y/N), I wonder what she wants? I checked the message and it said, " _hey Itsuki-kun! It's ya best bud, (Y/N)! Do you wanna go out to the mall today? I'll treat you for lunch :P_ "

Oh cool, I texted back that I'll meet her there at the mall by 10 am, and she replied back to me with a happy face text. _You know, it would be smarter if (Y/N) had just sent me an emoji. Heck this feels like a date with (Y/N)_. My face flushed as the thought of thinking that she's taking me out on a date, while I covered my face using my two large hands. "Aaargh! Calm down Itsuki, you're just hanging out as best friends. This is not a date." I reassured myself before taking a shower and getting dressed. I wore a nice blue polo shirt, along with a nice blue jeans. But of course! I didn't forget to use my cologne to smell nice for (Y/N). From here I started walking to the mall.

***At (Y/N)'s place***

Okay! Now I just have to take a relaxing shower and change into some nice clothes for Itsuki. I texted Hisashi earlier after Itsuki, but he said that he's too busy playing with his video games on his 'sick-ass,' 4K screen. Anyways, I got the bathroom and before I started to undressed my pajamas, I surveyed the bathroom as I felt like... someone is watching me. It must've been my imaginations, is what I thought.

***At the Stalker's place***

My eyes and pupil widened at the sight of my sweet, sweet (Y/N)! She had begun undressing herself revealing her beautiful body to me once more as I stared at my monitor. It's a great idea to install a secret camera at (Y/N)'s bathroom. Right now (Y/N) had taken off her bra, letting her large D cup breasts breathe. I slid my hand into my now erect penis and began jacking off slowly at the sight of her body. "Gods (Y/N)! Your nipples are sooo cute, I want to suck on them so badly. If you had any milk on them, I'd drink them up till they're dry!" As I continued to stroke my penis.

I got even more excited when she took off her pink panty, showing me her delicious and delicate womanhood that has yet to be violated. "As a matter of fact, her vagina is reserved only for **ME**! I'll be the one to impregnate her, once she's mine. Not anyone's or **EVEN** _Itsuki's_! BUT MINE! I'LL BE THE FATHER OF (Y/N)'S CHILD THAT SHE HAVE TO CARRY." I said while banging the table really hard in anger.

(Y/N) had started to shower and those water dripping off her body is making me so horny! I can't wait for the chance to gently play with her long (H/C) hair or as I pull it, while thrusting in and out of (Y/N) to the point she passes out. I stroked my member harder and faster as I watched (Y/N) shower. My body was it itching for release and I took out a photo of (Y/N) in a maid costume from the cafe she worked in, I aimed my cock at the printed picture and ejected my load into her face on the picture.

I made a gigantic mess with my semen spilling everywhere at my photograph of (Y/N), I can't imagine what her reaction would be. If she were to swallow gallons of my cum. Will she drown? Or will she take it all in like a champion? Not to mention that I hacked her phone and was able to see (Y/N)'s conversation with that 'dead meat' Itsuki! This might be my chance to finally kidnap (Y/N) at the mall and mutilate the crap outta Itsuki, or maybe I should torture him in front of (Y/N)? I quickly dressed up in my usual grey hoodie, while wearing a mask to conceal my identity, not forgetting my switchblade on the way that I needed to use against anyone on the way.


	6. Confession

Right after taking a shower, I dried myself and opened my wardrobe for some clothing that I'll be wearing. There were quite a selection, but in the end I chose a white tank top along with a blue denim shorts. I'd say it's a pretty good choice, since the weather is a bit warm at 20 degrees celsius.

Although I haven't worn this shorts in a while, it's making me worried when I looked at the mirror, a bit of my butt was showing off. "I knew doing squats would make my bum big, but I didn't think it be this huge." I let out a sigh, no wonder the boys during P.E kept staring at me. Well it's a good thing that none of the boys I know are a stalking me, it would be weird now, wouldn't it? It's difficult to wear any type of shirt as my bust is showing off it's sheer size. Enough of that, it's time to take a walk to the mall, and meet Itsuki.

 _Hmmm I wonder what he's wearing today_. You tried to imagine the clothing that he's currently wearing. Although (Y/N) thinks it's the usual that Itsuki would be using. He's probably wearing those polo shirts and jeans like he always does. Even though, you find his outfit quite hot, the way his tight polo shirt shows the outline of his wide pecks and not to mention Itsuki's six pack that's almost visible whenever he wears a thin slim fit shirt. You immediately remembered what his muscular body looked like when you watched him during his boxing match against the other boys, and your mouth began drooling at the sight of remembering.

Immediately shaking your head off the pictures of a shirtless Itsuki before it becomes lewder, while your face blushed crimson red. You continued your path to walk the mall, taking the subway seemed the fastest route, you took it. Now after exiting the station you took the dark alleyway for a minute walk into the mall, for a shortcut. But what you didn't know was that someone was behind you, staring at your butt right before he gropes you. You let out a soft moan as you turned around to see an ugly old man fondling with your ass. He pushed you into a wall trying to kiss you.

You were terrified for your life but the Stalker who followed you all the way and saw this, wasn't having any of it. He took out his switchblade and threw it, hitting the old man's chest. You took the chance and kicked the old man's testicles, as he cried in pain while you ran away, not knowing that the Stalker was right behind you and the old pervert.

The old man coughing out blood, he looks up to see a masked hooded boy who pulled his knife out of him. The Stalker removes his mask, revealing his sadistic smile with his red eyes glowing. "Soooo~ you like fucking young girls like my (Y/N)? Then I hope you'll enjoy fucking yourself, old man!"

The Stalker pulled the old and terrified man's pants and chopped his saggy dick off. The Stalker grabs hold of the man's dismembered penis and shoved it into the old man's anus, making him cry in pain. The Stalker pulled the old man's dick out of his own anus and shoved it into his mouth. "Have a taste of your own medicine, **OLD BITCH!** " The old man tried to breathe his last remaining air, only to smell his smelly member coated with his wet shit as he chocked on his own genitalia to death.

The Stalker groaned in annoyance, as he was so close to kidnapping you, but instead he had to kill the old pervert who was about to rape you. "Don't you worry (Y/N), I'll be the only one to fuck you. Once I find you at the mall that is." He said as he puts his mask back on and exits the dark alleyway.

***At the mall***

You finally made it safely to the mall, panting and a sweating a bit after running away from the old man who got stabbed by someone. You were just glad that you didn't fall victim. "I AM NOT! Going back to that place, screw shortcuts." You shouted to yourself. "(Y/N)-chan!" You turned around to see it was Itsuki, he was already waiting for you the entire time.

"Are you alright."

"Y-yeah. I just jogged all the way here." You lied, not wanting Itsuki to worry since his anger might overtake him and beat the old man to death, but you don't know that he's been taken care of by the Stalker.

"No wonder you're sweating a bit, by the way (Y/N). You look pretty cute today." As Itsuki shyly admits. The same could be said for Itsuki's polo shirt showing his large well toned arms. "How about I take you for lunch Itsuki-kun, right now I'm starviiiing~" He simply nodded and you held his hand making the red haired boy blush. Itsuki tried to maintain his eyes on the path, but he couldn't help stare at your cleavage that your tank top showed.

 _Gods she's so beautiful, how have I never noticed this?_... Itsuki thought to himself as his heart beats with every moment he spent time holding your hand.

The place you had taken Itsuki for lunch was none other than the place you worked part time at, the cafe. You had a huge discount for working there, so you took advantage of it. You had ordered your meal as well for Itsuki's, he tried to take his wallet but you swiftly pulled out your cash and paid instantly. You felt uneasy seeing the other waitress flirting with Itsuki, but you just pretend to ignore your feelings.

"Don't you think there's a lot of beautiful women working here?"

"Sure they are. But they aren't as beautiful as you (Y/N)..." Itsuki's compliment made you blush. He took your hand, holding it softly as he stared at your (E/C) eyes. He took focus and breathe in, his eyes looked calming that could just put you to sleep. "(Y/N) please listen to me, I've been feeling weird around you as off lately. I'm not just worried about you, because you're my friend. It's because... I... _I love you (Y/N)._.."

You were paralyzed at his confession, _he loves you_. Yet you too like him, and had always feelings for him, but you were afraid that you'd ruined the friendship between the two of you.

Itsuki took your silence as a rejection and felt his heart dropped and turned the other way. You cupped his cheeks turning his face back to you with a single tear sliding off. "I'm just glad Itsuki, because... I too love you." Suddenly both of you got too close with eyes closed and the next thing you knew, your soft lips had connected with his.

On the outside, the Stalker clenched his fist and teeth. Aggravated at such a 'disgusting' sight. Flames fueled his anger ready to come in at any moment but held back. " ** _HOW DARE YOU_** ** _STEAL_** ** _(Y/N)'S FIRST KISS!? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SO BAD THAT YOU'LL REGRET BEING ALIVE!_** " The Stalker screams inside his mind, with his eyes fixated on Itsuki. He now has new target and it's your boyfriend.


	7. Making love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a passionate sex scene between Itsuki and the Reader.

Finally (Y/N) and Itsuki had the confidence the confess their feelings for each other. They resumed their day at the mall, not as friends, but as girlfriend and boyfriend. The two of you went in various places, shopping in different stores, such as clothing for summer since your year are graduating this year. Readying for summer, you tried multiple types of bikini in front of Itsuki as he blushed at the beautiful sight of your well sculpted curves. His face heated up to a point he had to turn around the opposite direction when you tried on a revealing lingerie at Victoria's Secret just to mess up with his face for fun.

Though Itsuki had his own way of getting revenge, as he flexed his 'guns' while he tried on the men's swimming shorts, being shirtless at that moment. Your eyes widened in delight, watching Itsuki's wide pecks and his well toned six pack abs. You wanted to trail your hand on his bulky muscles but he wiggles his index finger making the 'tsk, tsk, tsk,' sound. Giving a sign that you can't touch him, for now anyways.

It's been quite a day and soon you had to head back home, even though you wanted to spend more time with Itsuki you'll meet him again tomorrow anyways. On the contrary Itsuki had other plans, he invited you to his place just for the night, heck! He even pleaded with those puppy eyes to make you agree, although you'd just take his offer anyways.

Luckily for you, the Stalker had lost sight of you during the mall as he procrastinated on how he'll murder the fuck out of Itsuki, so he turned his attention to the cafe you worked at and unsheathes his switchblade from it's handle. Fury built raging from his crimson eyes that can be seen through his mask, he enters the cafe and slaughters every bystander inside. First he gutted your manager and used his intestines to strangle an innocent customer, then he grabbed plates and glasses and tossed them nonstop, injuring several fleeing customers and waitresses. Next the Stalker stabs numerous of your coworkers to death, including the one that had flirted with Itsuki. Blood spilled everywhere at the cafe, including on his clothing and for those who managed to escape, they'll never be the same again...

Now you've reached Itsuki's apartment he crashes his lips into you while he pushes you into his bed. Itsuki caresses your hair with one hand as the other cups your cheek while he passionately kisses you. You teased him by closing your lip tight, but he made his way by forcing yours open with a slip of his tongue when he gently bit your bottom lip. His tongue invaded your mouth in search for its precious tongue and once he did, you had no choice but to fight back. With both tongues dancing around each other in the fight for dominance, he gave your butt a slight squeeze making you gasp.

The fight was lost, deciding that you gave up made it more hot as he explored every bit of you freely, making you create a bunch of muffled moans. Soon (Y/N) and Itsuki had to break apart from the affectionate kiss, while both gasped for air. There was a string of saliva that broke from the disconnection from the kiss between (Y/N) and Itsuki. Everything feels like it's moving so fast, but at the same time that you're loving it to actually care.

Itsuki began peppering kisses from your cheek all the way down into your neck, he licked his lips before sucking into your neck. Itsuki had created a hickey on (Y/N)'s neck as she let's out a sexual moan, "ahh~ Itsuki-kun...." Itsuki slowly removes every bit of your clothing until you're bare naked in front of him. You pouted and crossed your arms and legs to cover your chest and private place from him. "It's not fair that I'm the only naked here." You puffed your cheeks making you look cuter. Itsuki simply smiled and soon took off his entire clothing as well.

Your eyes widened in fear at his 'thing' in between his legs. "Oh my god... Itsuki? How is that going to fit inside me? It's HUGE!!!" You've never seen a penis in person before, except during the lessons about the human body during biology class. But right now, you are staring at Itsuki's thick 9 inch long penis. "Only one way to find out (Y/N)." He proceeded to open a thin square pack and with it was a condom that he then wore, nearly covering his length.

Spreading your legs for him while laying down on the bed. He gripped his cock and rubbed the tip of his glans against your entrance. Your body felt really tingly down there and soon he started to rub his against your clitoris, making you moan numerous times. He took one last look to see that you're completely wet from his teasing and pressed his tip against your folds, asking for entrance.

"(Y/N) just tell me when to stop if it hurts to much, okay?" You simply nodded and surprisingly you could see your womanhood slowly swallowing his huge cock as he entered you. Itsuki did his best on going slow until he felt a resistance from going any further. He looked at you with worry but you smiled back and gave him the signal of approval. Itsuki presses forwards and you felt a tremendous amount of pain inside, you hid your groan of pain and hoped he doesn't realize what you're feeling. Little did you know he quickly caught the situation and he trembled in fear.

He saw the blood sipping out, making Itsuki panic. "Oh gods (Y/N)! I'm sorry for hurting you, I'll pull out immediately!" Itsuki exit made a gushing wave of pleasure hit you, before he could fully pull out, you wrapped your legs around his waist locking his member inside you. "Please continue Itsuki-kun... The pain will go away soon." You promised him and now he began pumping inside you slowly.

"God damn (Y/N), you're so tight!" Itsuki could feel your walls clenching and tightening around his juicy cock as he pumped inside you. Pleasure began to build up and you started to make loud moans turning Itsuki on, to your surprise you felt his cock somewhat getting bigger inside you, it's like he had another form.

"I-It-Itsuki-kun! Faster! Please!" He followed your command and picked up the pace, making you feel slightly dizzy the faster he went. With your enormous breast bouncing all over the place he took grip of them and gave them a soft squeeze making you moan his name. He lowered his head into your right pink puffy nipple that's now rock hard and he circled his tongue around it and bit it gently while pulling it carefully. Itsuki turned to the other breast and sucked your left nipple like a baby.

Itsuki angled his hips so that his dick would go deeper, but he happened to hit your g-spot making you gasps in sudden sexual desire. "T-there! Right there Itsuki!" He continued to play with your breasts as he thrusts inside you harder and faster than ever.

Your breathing became ragged as you gasped for air whenever Itsuki pumps inside you at the same time you moaned with each time he rammed your womb. Soon your eyes rolled behind your head and had your tongue stuck out, dizzy from too much pleasure, your body couldn't handle it so you subconsciously climaxed, your juices coating his length if he wasn't wearing a condom.

"(Y/N) I-I'm going to cum!" Itsuki excitingly exclaims, but you were lost in pleasure land to hear him. Itsuki almost lost his speed but picked it back up with one final time, thrusting harder and faster than ever he eventually screamed in ecstasy as he came. "Aaargh! I'M CUMMING (Y/N)!" You felt a sudden explosion inside your womb, a warm feeling felt like it had flooded you. At the end, the pleasure was too much to handle that you passed out on his bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Itsuki too was exhausted from having wild sex with you and he removed his condom, but before he threw it in the bin his heart dropped at what he had just realized. The reality hit him and he muttered one word in shock. "Fuck...."

***At the Stalker's place***

He surveyed the area of his monitors looking for you at your apartment in each cameras, but to no avail he couldn't find you. But he imagined that you're probably at Itsuki's place, cuddling with him. This angered your stalker as he set foot out of his house and marched to 'greet' Itsuki with his blade. "Your time has come Itsuki, time for you to **DIE!!!** "


	8. Death and Surprises

"(Y/N)! Psst! (Y/N)!" You slowly opened your eyes at a shirtless Itsuki who had quite a sweat on his face, considering that the two of you had sex to exhaustion. You could remember everything, every thrust he made, every pleasure he delivered to your lower body. It felt awesome!

You let out a tired groan from walking up recently because you had passed out from too much sensation. Stretching your arms as you realized that you're still bare naked, not that you care since it's your boyfriend looking at you. "What's wrong Itsuki-kun?"

Itsuki pokes his two index fingers together with his face flushed. "I... Uhh... (Y/N) I think I definitely got you pregnant...."

_Pregnant?.... How is that even possible!? Itsuki must be kidding._

You decided to laugh it off, thinking he was just joking with you. "No (Y/N) I'm serious! I didn't expect to cum that much load to actually pop my condom. But it did! I saw it's condition right as I was about to throw it away." Now that he mentioned it, you did feel Itsuki's large cock twitching before releasing to the point you felt a warm liquid invading your womb. Surprised, that you started crying at the realization. Tears dripping from your beautiful (E/C) eyes with an attempt to stop, but couldn't.

"No... I'm sorry that I made you cry, (Y/N). I swear it was an accident! I'll try to fix this somehow." Itsuki kept blaming himself but you cut him off with a kiss, shocking him on the process. "No I am not angry at you, Itsuki. I'm just glad. I've always wanted to have a family of my own, but I don't think I'm ready to be a parent..."

Then negative thoughts began to invade your mind. "Itsuki-kun.... What if our child doesn't grow up right? What if I'm a terrible mother to them? What about they grow up without their parents just like I did?" Your voice sounding very brittle from these thoughts. Breathing heavily with such negativity clouding you, Itsuki grabs your shoulders as he shook you back into reality, snapping out of it. Itsuki delivered a kiss to your forehead as he cupped your puffy cheeks while you stared at his beautiful green eyes. "Listen to me (Y/N)! I promise to take care of our child, no matter what. As a matter of fact, I believe you'll be an awesome mother! Don't you ever forget about that." Itsuki ensures you with great confidence and positivity with a smile on his face.

You gained good confidence from Itsuki as you hugged him back, with you two still naked by the way from the sexual intercourse you'd performed earlier.

* ** _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_** _*_

There was a loud banging of knocks coming from the front door entrance of Itsuki's apartment. (Y/N) and Itsuki quickly wore their clothes back on at lightning speed. Itsuki curiously took a moment and opened the door to see a bloodied Hisashi, he had blood covering his entire grey hoodie, making Itsuki worried as he welcomed Hisashi in his place.

"By the gods Hisashi, what happened to you? Did someone attempt to attack you?" But Hisashi stayed silent as Itsuki turned around to tell you that it was just Hisashi. Little did Itsuki know that something bizarre is about to happen.

* ** _Swoosh! STAB!!!_** _*_

"Gu-AAAGH!!!" You heard a loud scream and ran down to see the commotion. Only to see that Hisashi had planted a switchblade knife at the back of Itsuki's shoulder.

" **HOW DARE YOU STEAL (Y/N) FROM ME, ITSUKI!? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!!!** " Hisashi screams at the top his lungs as he attacked Itsuki once more. You trembled in fear, legs shaking and unable to move.

"Hisashi, you **SON OF A BITCH!** " Itsuki removed the knife that was dug inside his shoulder, tossing it away as he charges at Hisashi. Itsuki tackles Hisashi into the wall with pure brute strength, to no surprise Itsuki had the upper hand even when injured. After all Itsuki is a large, muscular 6'5 guy against Hisashi who is smaller by 3 inches and had barely any built.

Itsuki continuously shoulder tackles Hisashi into the same wall, causing a big crack to appear. Hisashi tried to retaliate but was cut short with another of Itsuki's shoulder ramming into his stomach. Your red haired boyfriend tosses Hisashi across the room into the kitchen, you could see Hisashi's blue eyes turning crimson red, reminding you of the same creepy boy that watched you making you realize that he's the 'Stalker.'

Hisashi got up coughing out blood, Itsuki must have damaged his internal organs. But your boyfriend wasn't done yet, his large right hand latches around Hisashi's thin neck as he lifts him up before bringing him back down with a chokeslam straight into his dining table, snapping it in half as Hisashi crashes his spine against it.

" **FUCK YOU ITSUKI! I WON'T STOP UNTIL I GET (Y/N) ALL FOR MYSELF!!!** " Hisashi tried to stand up but he had received too much damage from Itsuki's assault. Itsuki hovers over Hisashi and lowers to his knees as he delivers multiple devastating punches into Hisashi's face. You could see that a bunch of Hisashi's teeth went flying from the sledgehammer blows he's been taking into his face by Itsuki.

Hisashi grabs a large piece of the dining table's leg and smacks it right at Itsuki's temple, staggering him. Hisashi finally got up and grabs his switchblade and stabs Itsuki multiple times at his right side. " **AAAH~!!! FUCK!** " Itsuki cried in pain as Hisashi's blade dug deeper inside him. Your eyes widened in fear watching Hisashi stab the crap out off Itsuki, you wanted to move but your fear had overwhelmed you. With one last attempt to fend off your crazy stalker, Itsuki head butted Hisashi at the bridge of his nose and kicked him in the testicles, he gave him another front kick at the face causing Hisashi to fall down on flat.

Itsuki also starts to cough out tremendous amount of blood as he held his right side where he bled heavily. _I-is this it? Is this the end of me?_ Itsuki thought for himself as he began to feel weaker by each second. You suddenly had enough and ran at Itsuki. You saw that he's losing too much blood and initiated a panicking state.

"(Y/N).... Please, go on without me..." A dying Itsuki lays on the wall, bleeding heavily with his voice hoarse. "No! I can't leave you here. Please Itsuki, I need you!" You pleaded with tears coming out. Itsuki looks at you one last time with a smile as he speaks his last words, " _I... love... you...(Y/N)_..." Your heart dropped at those words. "I-It-suki-kun... please don't die!" You cried. But in response, Itsuki lay motionless without even blinking. Itsuki had finally stopped responding and you cried harder, until you heard a laughter from a distance. "Oh~ (Y/N)! You're finally mine. You and I will make love like there's no tomorrow!"

You turned around to see a badly beaten up Hisashi getting up as he laughed horrendously at the sight of Itsuki. "Heheheehee~ Oh this is really great! You're finally _mine_ (Y/N)...."

**—To Be Continued—**


	9. Itsuki's Determination & (Y/N)'s Suffering

Determination is a powerful word, one that pushes a character to it's limits, that is something that Itsuki passionately had developed inside him. He could feel his body slowly dying, unable to move and respond to anything. He feared that his time is done with this world.

Itsuki wanted to do more in life, he's a successful intelligent young adult at school, a man with passion. A man with a loving, beautiful _girlfriend_. "(Y/N)....." He slowly mutters your name. Itsuki could consciously hear your agonizing screams as Hisashi tries to snatch you away. Itsuki wanted to move but his body didn't respond, right now all he could do was listen to (Y/N)'s suffering as Hisashi pins her down and slides his hand inside her tank top to give her breasts a couple of hard squeezes before forcefully kissing her aggressively.

(Y/N) shoves Hisashi with her remaining strength trying to make her escape with a full on sprint, however your blood on the floor had caused poor (Y/N) to slip back down as she hisses in pain. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be (Y/N), just accept my love and my seed. Soon you'll be breeding my babies in no time." Hisashi stalking (Y/N) in a slow and steady pace.

Itsuki wanted to move even if it's just a slight bit of his body to buy his suffering girlfriend a bit of time to escape. Hisashi grabs onto (Y/N) with a tight bear hug trying to make her submit. " **I-ITSUKI!!! HELP ME! PLEASE!** " (Y/N) cried her boyfriend's name in distress, she needed him more than ever at this situation. Tears dropped like a waterfall on her face with one last attempt of an escape, she bit Hisashi's right ear causing it to bleed.

Itsuki could only spectate (Y/N) as she did her best to resist Hisashi, but to no avail he was just too much to handle. The bloodied black haired boy took out a handkerchief and smudges it against (Y/N)'s mouth and nostrils causing her to be knocked out cold. Itsuki knew that handkerchief had chloroform all over it to if it's able to make someone pass out that quickly.

Hisashi carries (Y/N) over his shoulder and leaves Itsuki to his fatal demise. Bleeding with almost no hope left, Itsuki's heart burned with fire slowly died. His eyes soon closed and a single tear had left his eye.

Everything was so dark. _Is this what death feels like?_ The red haired boy asked himself. Over the distance a white tunnel of light opened up for him, Itsuki took this chance to explore it and his eyes opened once more. His green eyes darted the room around him, it certainly wasn't heaven seeing that the place looked more of a medical room with a beeping machine beside him. "I see you're awake now, you're pretty lucky to survive multiple stab wounds." The nurse attending by me informs, _but how did I manage to survive?_

I lifted my shirt off to see stitches on my right side that was stabbed multiple times by Hisashi, the nurse saw my well toned torso and her face immediately flushed as she turned the other way. She made her way to the exit and told me one last thing, "you should get some rest sir, the detective will be seeing you soon." I want to get off this comfortable bed and find (Y/N) to save her from that maniac, but I'm too weak to fully function. I'm afraid to close my eyes, (Y/N) is out there with him, suffering as she's held captive by that bastard!

I closed my eyes without even knowing, I must've been recklessly tired to be at this state to fall asleep subconsciously. _Itsuki-kun... please find me quick, I cannot resist him for much longer_... Itsuki woke up with confusion, the nurse had informed that he'll be meeting the detective soon as she prepared his meal.

A man came in wearing a grey vest, black tie around his neck and a white button up shirt. He seemed around in his mid twenties, so he has to be young not to mention he's probably the detective since he came in with a holstered pistol attached to his lanyard. "Hello Itsuki, I hope you're recovering well after the assault from your apartment."

"Thank you but may I leave? I need to find (Y/N) quickly!" Itsuki tried to get off his bed but his body painfully held him back as he hissed in pain.

"Woah there cowboy! Take it easy now. I am Detective Morgan and I've received word from the locals at your apartment heard that a murder was spotted assaulting your place." Morgan softly pushes Itsuki back to his bed to prevent hurting himself more from moving too soon.

"I'm working on this case ever since the school incident about a fellow student was murdered at the men's restroom. Not only that, we have a lead on who the target is as he had murdered almost everybody at a maid cafe back at the mall." Itsuki was shocked at hearing that (Y/N)'s coworkers have been slaughtered at the place she worked on but was also glad that the detective is on the case to help find the culprit.

"Hisashi..." He mutters his former friend's name, catching Morgan's attention.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"The killer's name is Hisashi, he goes to the same school with (Y/N) and I. Hisashi must've been jealous about any men flirting with (Y/N) that he had them killed in cold blood." Morgan took out his notebook and took notes while Itsuki explained what happened currently and why it must've come to this.

"All of these is because **JEALOUSY** and **POSSESSIVENESS**? Geez this is the second case I have to deal with you know?" Morgan face palms as he groans in discomfort.

"Excuse me officer, what exactly was your first case like this?"

"I had a similar case like this, except it had to do with your biology teacher Mr. Azuma. He nearly tried to kill your classmate Welkin since he tried to rescue his girlfriend from that yandere of a teacher." Itsuki couldn't believe what he is hearing.

"So what happened?"

"Let's just say the situation was handled pretty well, Welkin and his girlfriend are safe and sound." Itsuki was glad that the case with his classmate is taken care of.

"Speaking of which I need you to heal up while I deal with your yandere mate before things get any messier than it has to be." Morgan stood up and proceeded to exit, but Itsuki grabbed the detectives' wrist to prevent him from leaving.

"Please take me with you! This is my girlfriend we're talking about, I'm worried about her you should know."

"In that condition? The last thing I need is for you to not die, especially for (Y/N). So please let me do my job, Itsuki." Although Morgan tried to fence Itsuki off his case, Itsuki on the other hand wasn't just going to let the detective do the work while he sits on his ass all day recovering at the hospital.

"Please detective, I'm begging you..." Itsuki sounding brittle with concern in his eyes. Morgan dug deep into the red haired boy's green eyes to see it full of fiery determination. Realizing that he could use some help, he put on a smirk on his face.

"Fine... I'll get you outta here boyo. But promise me that you won't die for (Y/N)'s sake." Itsuki gave his nod of confirmation and the detective reasoned the personnel at the hospital that he's needed for the case, so the two headed out to find Hisashi starting with his house.

But what they didn't know was that would be too obvious, Hisashi had kidnapped (Y/N) somewhere further away from his house. A place where he could spend an eternity with (Y/N).

***Somewhere alone with Hisashi***

You tried to struggle but the chain that bind you are too tough to be broken. Fear filled you to the maximum as Hisashi enters the fray without any clothing. His body wasn't built like your boyfriend Itsuki, instead he had a flat thin body with barely any muscles. Hisashi was closing in on you with his small erect member pointing towards you.

"Why... Why are you doing this to me?" You cried.

"Why? I'm doing this because I LOVE YOU (Y/N)." _Love? Is this love? Kidnapping a girl for the sake of themselves is love!?_

"I can't love you Hisashi. You killed Itsuki, my boyfriend!"

"DON'T SPEAK OF HIS NAME! He can't be your boyfriend if he's dead. So that makes me your new boyfriend or should I say your new husband?"

He took grip of his cock and aims for your pussy while he slowly teases you with the rub of his tip against your folds. You bit your lip to prevent any moans from escaping, you didn't want to give Hisashi the voice he needed to turn himself more.

"Don't worry (Y/N). You're mine and we'll be a happy family once you give birth to my child." Hisashi talked in a low seductive voice as he kept rubbing his glans against your entrance. Hisashi took out an aphrodisiac drink and forcefully made you drink it, the effects made you very horny in a few minutes, your body begged for his cock but your mind told you to resist it. Just before you know it, he insanely bashed his cock inside you with maximum force, making you gasp in pleasure. "For fuck sake (Y/N)! You're sooo~ tiiiiight!"

Hisashi starts to pump his penis inside you with insane speed, making you moan with each movement he made inside you. You couldn't understand why your body is craving to mate with him as he rapes you by the second. His cock invaded your insides as he rams your cervix with each powerful thrusts. You cried out with plentiful tears dripping down from your face at the thought of betraying Itsuki. _I'm sorry Itsuki, I'm sorry!_ You screamed inside your head.

"You and I are going to keep making love, even when you're pregnant I'll keep fucking you. Why because I own you and I love you!"

You wanted to escape but the chains bonded your limbs to prevent you from escaping. Hisashi began sucking into your nipples and slapped them hard as he enjoyed seeing them jiggle with every impact his hand made. Your sensitive breasts were being abused and the aphrodisiac he gave made you enjoy every moment he did to you. Soon you felt his meat twitching just before he unloaded his entire seed inside your womb. "Fuck me, (Y/N)! I'm **CUMMING!!!** " He fucked you so hard that you passed out from it. But he wasn't done there, he took his cock out and shoved it whole inside your anus while unconscious. In there he enjoyed it more as the place is a lot more tighter than your pussy, eventually once he was about to climax he inserted his penis back inside your vagina only to ejaculate more semen.

Hisashi kisses your lips as he left you at his basement. "I hope you're ready for round two, (Y/N) and this time you'll love it!"


	10. Calling for Help

By the time Itsuki suggests to search out Hisashi's home it was already too late. The Stalker's house is purely empty with no life inside it, hell! Even the detective started puking at the sight of Hisashi's dead parents that were gutted out and dismembered all over the place.

"By the gods...." The horrific view left a gaping mouth just by looking at the two dead bodies.

"What kind of sick asscave murders the fuck out of their own parents!?" Morgan spat out.

"I know why he did it, but it doesn't mean he had to do this." Itsuki pointed out that he knew what the cause of his former friend to execute such an act.

"You see Hisashi's parents have been always abusive towards him, especially his drunken father that would beat him up whenever he got back home from school. Hisashi's mother tried to sell him off as a slave while she continued to practice her drugs."

"Man that's.... That's fucked up...." Morgan couldn't believe the story, but it explains why Hisashi became like this.

The partners searched high and low inside the gigantic stinky and wrecked house for Hisashi or (Y/N), but there was no sign of anything. They found no clues whatsoever to where he could've kidnapped (Y/N).

" **DAMMIT!!!** " A pissed off red haired giant punches the wall out of anger causing a huge hole at it. "We... I-I can't bear the thought of losing her! There has to be a way we can find (Y/N)!"

"Hey, calm down Itsuki. I promise that we'll find her, together and I'll make sure that I won't stop until so."

***Few days later at Hisashi's hidden place***

You've lost count on how many times Hisashi has raped you. Every day he would force his way inside you without your consent as you scream in agony. Your mind has almost lost the will to go on and you basically 'accepted' the fate of being Hisashi's wife. At least now you have a room all by yourself and the permission to move around without chains strapped on all four limbs. Although it wasn't any better, since the room was more like a bird cage with a bunch of cameras watching you in all angles. Now you the same man that raped you made you comfortable for his sake, he knocked on the door just before he enters as if he had manners.

You couldn't tell what time it was since there weren't any windows in your room but there was a clock that told you precisely of what it is. Hisashi strolls right in with a plate full of delicious food, today's meal he served is none other than chicken curry with mild spiciness. Your flat stomach began to grumble and couldn't wait to dig in, as you grabbed the cutlery, Hisashi halts you and pulls his pants down.

"I've been jacking off for a while about you my dear, so I've come to a conclusion to add some nice flavoring on your curry." Hisashi's dick was already rock hard and soon he ejected his entire load into the chicken curry, with his erect penis he mixed his semen with the curry and served you a bowl of the curry along with some jasmine rice. You felt disgusted about eating such a nice dish mixed with cum but you had no other choice but to eat it, being that's the only food you'll receive and right now, you're starving!

"Bon appétit my dear wife, I'll be back to serve you dessert soon." With that he left you, and now you dug straight through the curry, for sure it's really sticky and icky with the cum mixed in, but the dish itself would've tasted great if it weren't for the sourness from Hisashi's cum. A few minutes later you finished your meal and soon Hisashi came back as he unlocks the door as he enters.... naked....

"I hope you still have room for dessert, (Y/N). I have readied my cock just for you. For today's dessert, you'll be having a thick 'nice cream' freshly juiced from my penis, don't worry it's all natural so there isn't any of those artificial flavoring." Hisashi had whipped cream covering his entire erect member and he shoves his entire length inside your mouth. You wanted to stop sucking his cock, but it'll end up with you being punished with another vaginal reaping, although the fresh white whipped cream coated the disgusting flavors of his cock. The stench of his unwashed genitalia that had been used to penetrate you made the taste unbearable.

The only way out of this was to make Hisashi climax, so you grabbed his cock and swirled your long tongue around his tip while sucking like a vacuum cleaner. With that he exploded inside your mouth and semen overflowed inside, making his seed spill all over the place and into the floor. With him ejaculating so did his energy, leaving him a bit tired so you decided to spit every semen stored in your mouth and onto his face, with Hisashi's eyes blinded by his own cum you kicked him at his testicles.

The crazed yandere fell over, groaning in agony. You searched his pants that he took off earlier and found the key for this room and his phone. But your master grabbed your leg not wanting to lose you, using your heel you smashed his face with it causing his nose to bleed intensely. You made haste and locked the room as you left and he began screaming on top of his lungs. " **IM GOING TO FUCKING RAPE YOU! YOU STUPID BITCH!!!** " Hisashi screams behind the other side non-stop. With that you ran into hiding in a different room made you gasp in disgust.

It was Hisashi's surveillance room, he has a multiple monitor for each camera and some were planted in your apartment. "Gods... What a creep... Watching me sleep and shower!? Is this why he's always up late and tired?" You said in disgust, you turned around to see his wall full of photos of you in different clothing, such as the one where you dressed up as a maid in the cafe you worked in. The worst part is that there's cum stain all over your photos, this told you that he had been masturbating about you.

You've had enough and decided to use his phone, good thing he didn't have a passcode on. Now you quickly dialed up Itsuki's number and it started to ring, but then you realized that he died back at his apartment, but you were so wrong since he's actually alive and hurt. You were about to hang up but surprisingly the call picked up. "Hisashi is that you!? I swear if you hur—" It was Itsuki's voice and you immediately sobbed, hearing him alive.

"(Y/N)!? Is that you?"

"Yes.... Yes it's me Itsuki-kun. I'm glad you're alive, I was so worried..."

"(Y/N) listen to me, I'm currently at the police station with the detective. Could you give us your current location?"

You opened the window to see nothing but trees. "I-I think I'm in a forest with Hisashi... But I don't know where!" You started panicking.

On the police station Itsuki informed Morgan about you calling him. Morgan took Itsuki's phone and talked to you. "Listen carefully (Y/N), my name is Detective Morgan and I'm here to help. If you can manage to escape the place don't worry, we will be tracking the phone you're currently using. Hold on tight, because we ARE going to rescue you."

You were going to thank them but the signal became weaker by the second until it broke. "(Y/N)? (Y/N)!? **(Y/N)!?** " As Itsuki shouts your name at the disconnected call.


	11. Downfall

"(Y/N)! Talk to me, please....." Itsuki sobs at the desk when the connection broke apart, he let go of his phone as it fell to the ground. Morgan kneels down to grab the red haired boy's phone and puts it in front of Itsuki, he then placed his hand over Itsuki's shoulder and leans in to tell him a good news. "Heh, don't worry too much about her, Itsuki. I got a an exact lock on their location before the phone's signal cut off."

Itsuki rubbed his tears away with hope beaming in his eyes again. "Apparently they're in the woods not far from here, approximately about thirty to fifty minute drive, so I suggest we haul ass and take that son of a bitch once and for all." Detective Morgan puffs his cigar one last time before throwing it away as he grabs his handgun and holsters it to his harness. From the looks of it Morgan has a .50AE Desert Eagle, the gun itself is so shiny and clean yet powerfully scary at the same time.

I was so busy starting at his gun that he saw that I had an interest in it. "Hey kiddo. You know how to use one?" Morgan asks.

"No, I've never handle one in my life."

"Tch! Well since we're fighting quite an adversary, I might as well give you a run down on how to use one of my guns." Morgan gave Itsuki instructions to use his 9mm Beretta that he took out from his locker, although Morgan told him to use it as a last resort since he might accidentally kill (Y/N) as he has never fired a gun before. Itsuki felt tense at the thought of missing Hisashi and hitting (Y/N) instead that his hands trembled in fear.

"I know you require a license to have a gun, but I'll give you the slip for this one. After all my previous partner was badly wounded from the previous case and the other officials are currently busy." It's true Itsuki doesn't have a license, but since the detective gave him the clearance, he is cleared to arm himself. The two walked out of the station and Morgan inputs the last know location of the signal while they drove.

" _Please (Y/N), don't die on me. You mean everything to me_..." Itsuki looks through the car's windshield while he worries for your safety.

**Back at Hisashi's place**

"Itsuki-kun? Itsuki? **ITSUKI!?** " You shouted his name out loud but the phone beeps without responding. The worst part is that it was at two percent battery life and you desperately tried to make one final call, but to no avail there wasn't any signal...

"Oooh~ (Y/N)~ Where are youuuu~?" _That voice! It was none other than Hisashi's! But how? How did he escape the locked room? There were definitely no windows in there so how!?_ You started to panic as his humming voice came closer and closer to the room you are at and swiftly hid behind the desk, concealing yourself from whoever enters. However the phone you had in your hand suddenly has signal once more and it received a message from Itsuki, asking if you were safe. The phone's notification made a loud 'ding!' Catching Hisashi's attention at the room he just ignored.

_Crap! Out of all times, why now? Itsuki come here quick! Before he rapes me again!_

"Ho! So you're hiding in my surveillance room? I thought you were the smartest girl in our school, my little (Y/N)." His footsteps grew louder and thus opens the door with a slam, Hisashi's red eyes surveyed the entire room, standing tall to block the only exit while he waited for you to come out.

"If you come out now (Y/N), I might just fuck you smoothly. If you don't. I'll **kill** that unborn baby of yours inside you!"

With Hisashi's words startling you, your body felt weak at those words. _How? How does he know that Itsuki got me pregnant?_

"I know I wasn't your first and I sure as hell will be your last! But if you don't reveal yourself to me, my love. I'll have to give you an abortion with my own hands!" Hisashi voice soars across the room sending shivers to your spine.

There was no other way out of this, you said to yourself, it was either get raped or escape. "Why does it matter? Your going to kill my unborn baby anyways because it isn't yours." You replied back with venom in your voice.

"Hehehe! Ahahahaha! **BRAVO (Y/N)! BRAVO!** Of course I would kill Itsuki's child anyways, because it doesn't deserve to live like it's father!" Hisashi reveals his actual intention seeing that you saw through his dirty little lies as he claps in awe.

You looked around the corner of the desk you hid and thought of a plan on how to escape his place. The execution is hard to perform in your mind but there's no other option to do this with very little time.

You exited the cover and threw Hisashi's phone at his face, using your long legs you kicked his stomach and used the left foot to crush his 'baby maker.' Hisashi fell on one knee and you ran past him, but with determination and fury he quickly recovered and grabs hold of you as he squeezes your ginormous white creamy breasts. He then pins you into the ground by pulling your hair, making you stand on all four limbs as he slides your panty a bit downwards and begins to rape you. The naked Hisashi thrusts his tiny erect penis inside your vagina, causing you once more to cry while he pleases himself.

You could feel his length going faster and harder while he grips your tits with more force. His testicles were slapping against your entrance, making a disgusting wet sound every time he crashed inside, Hisashi uses his hands and pinches both of your pink nipples while twisting them a bit making you groan in pain.

"Moan for me, (Y/N)! Come on, call me daddy or I'll fuck you harder than ever until you pass out!" You were to scared to move or do anything and lost the ability to think as he fucks you for minutes and minutes, cumming every moment with him flooding your inside with even more of his seeds. You started to feel weak with panting for air and eyesight fading, it had felt like an eternity as Hisashi rapes you. Your eyes started to tear up while thinking of Itsuki. _Itsuki-kun.... Where are you?_

"....."

Hisashi was about to cum again but came to a halt when he heard a vehicle approaching his cabin. "Shit! They must've found me! Damn you (Y/N)!" Hisashi mutters in anger as he looks at you with betrayal, he made one last pump as he ejaculates, this time inside your anus. He left you tired as he wore his pants and took out his switchblade, you were left naked while breathing heavily for oxygen after the intense vaginal reaping he gave you.

The woods provided great camouflage and darkness for Hisashi as he stalks Morgan and Itsuki. Hisashi's eyes widened in disbelief, he couldn't believe that the man he stabbed multiple times survived. "Well would you look at that. Back from the dead, huh Itsuki? Maybe this time you'll stay dead." Hisashi slowly crawls with his blade ready to stab, in a few more meters he would unleash a devastating assault.

In a hurry after regaining some bit of energy from getting raped, you put on what's left of your clothing, it being your black lacy bra and black panty only as Hisashi striped the rest with his knife. With a hurried pace to the exit you saw Itsuki and presumably the detective, since he wore formal clothing.

"Itsuki... Itsuki-kun." You smiled happily as he caught you in his eyesight making Itsuki tear up in such a beautiful reunion.

"(Y/N)?! (Y/N)!" Itsuki ran up to hug you with sweet embrace as Morgan smiles in delight, seeing such a happy ending. That was until Hisashi snuck up behind the detective and stabbed his shoulder making Morgan cry in pain as he fell over with the gun on the floor.

"DETECTIVE!" Itsuki screams in terror as he began unloading his beretta against Hisashi who ran and took cover from the gigantic tree.

"Crap!" Itsuki mutters as he had wasted his entire magazine and he was too slow with reloading. Hisashi took the desert eagle from Morgan that fell and took off the safety and pulls the slide, from there he got off cover and aimed at Itsuki who was still reloading.

"DIE ITSUKI!!! HAHAHA!!!" Hisashi took aim with the powerful gun while Itsuki stood still in fear. There wasn't enough time for Itsuki and your heart raced faster than a hummingbird did.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* ** _BANG!_** *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hisashi maniacal laughter soon died out after the body he shot fell to the mossy ground. Hisashi dropped his gun in fear of what he had just done..... Hisashi shot (Y/N).... You didn't want Itsuki to die so in instinct, you pushed him out of the way and took the bullet from him.

The one girl he loved for himself was bleeding heavily as she coughed out blood with blood gushing out from her side.

Morgan took the out on his shoulder and threw it, stabbing Hisashi in his left eye and with it he screamed in agony and disbelief. Morgan took his gun back and Itsuki finally reloaded his pistol, with the two partners side by side Itsuki used his anger and unleashed every bullet he had as well as Morgan. Bullets riddled Hisashi with plentiful holes and with his limbs and groin being blown off with each blasts causing Hisashi a painful death.

Itsuki turned his attention back to you with a full on sprint. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! (Y/N)!!!" He held you tightly with your blood drenching Itsuki's clothing. "(Y/N)! Please stay with me! You're safe now. Hisashi's been taken care off..."

"I-is t-hat...so? It-su-ki... I-I... love... you..." You used up your last energy to kiss Itsuki one last time before letting out your final breath. Your eyes on it's own closed and everything faded to darkness and your laid motionless. "(Y/N)? (Y/N)? Come on wake up! I love you dammit! (Y/N) please...wake up... (Y/N)!!!" Itsuki cried in pain and sorrow harder than he ever will be, knowing that you died saving his life.


	12. End of a journey

A funeral was held with very few relatives and close friends participating. Itsuki wearing a black suit watches the coffin get lowered to its final moments, he curled his hands into fists with anger and sadness fueling him.

Dear gods why? Why did it come to this?" Itsuki started to tear up with his voice brittle while he eyed his old friend get lowered. It was so quick and painful, a beautiful friendship broken just because of love. One that Hisashi would truly never get to experience in his life, maybe in the afterlife he will.

"Itsuki-kun, can we please leave now? Being here is making me uncomfortable..." Itsuki turned a hundred and ninety degree angle with him staring at the most beautiful woman he'd ever since in his entire life, his girlfriend that is, which happens to be you of course!

"Ah (Y/N) still having terrible flashbacks of what Hisashi did to you? Don't worry he's dead for real this time and I don't think he'll be coming back as a zombie from that coffin of his whole buried six feet underground." Itsuki said jokingly with him nudging your side, making you hiss in pain.

"Oh right! Sorry about that. I forgot you were shot there badly... How's the wound healing up anyways."

"A bit better than a few weeks ago, but it'll get back to it's old state of you nudge me again, you jerk!" With that you puffed out your cheek, acting all menacing with that cute face of yours. He let out a small giggle at your words with him softly caressing your belly.

"I think you need to start loosing weight (Y/N), your belly fat is starting to show." He said with a mischievous wink making you blush.

"I'm not **FAT**! It's just our baby developing inside me. Hmph!" With that you gave Itsuki a playful punch to his gut, tickling him.

For those who didn't know, this funeral is not actually for you but for Hisashi. Without finishing the funeral because you felt uncomfortable with the flashbacks of being raped for several days by Hisashi, the two of you headed back home. Few years later Morgan's former partner had to retire due to health complications and Itsuki became a detective, with that the two worked in several cases together. As for (Y/N), she gave birth 9 months after the aftermath of her suffering from Hisashi. (Y/N)'s beautiful daughter grew up looking almost just like her with every feature except for her eyes as she inherited her father's green eyes. (Y/N) graduated from her local college later on and became a doctor. Thus Itsuki and (Y/N) lived a beautiful life with their daughter in a newfound household mansion.

Although some of your colleagues at work have been talking about a strange blue haired adult that's been eyeing you, every day at work. The mysterious figure took his phone out and shot pictures of you whenever he had a chance. "You look so beautiful, my dear (Y/N)..." The stranger licks the screen of his phone with a photo of you showing.

**THE END**


End file.
